


Um bofe chamado Yuuri costumava viver em Detroit

by JunoAlBoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comportamento possessivo, Distraído Arrasador de Corações Katsuki Yuuri, Eavesdropping, Escutando atrás da porta, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Possessive Behavior, Sedento Victor Nikiforov, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoAlBoo/pseuds/JunoAlBoo
Summary: Viktor quer que aquelas coxas sejam gravadas em sua lápide como a causa de sua morte. Isso é indigno? Sim. Viktor precisará de dignidade quando estiver morto? Não.





	Um bofe chamado Yuuri costumava viver em Detroit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [boy toy named yuuri used to live in detroit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649436) by [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar). 



> [TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]  
>  **Notas da Autora:**  
>  Para LittleLostStar.  
> Feliz Aniversário atrasado, star! **#MORTA** Me desculpe por isso ter demorado 90000 anos.
> 
>  **Notas da Tradutora:**  
>  Essa tradução saiu exclusivamente de um pedido feito por uma amiga fera em alemão, mas que tem tanta afinidade com o inglês quanto um canceriano tem com alguém de Áries. Juju, espero que você aprecie.

O hobby mais recente de Viktor é: ouvir atrás da porta enquanto as pessoas babam por seu noivo extremamente lindo.  
  
O que foi? Ou é rir disso ou colapsar em um mar de ciúme neurótico, e a vida é curta demais para uma loucura dessas. Além disso, Yuuri nunca percebe quando as pessoas estão o azarando. Não importa o quão descaradas elas sejam ao comentar o quanto desejavam ser mortas pelas coxas dele, Yuuri inevitavelmente reescreve a realidade em sua mente para fazer parecer que elas disseram outra coisa. O que é ótimo. Ele nota quando Viktor dá em cima dele (agora), e isso é tudo que importa.

* * *

Evidência A: Às vezes Yuuri veste em público as calças de ioga que Viktor, devido a razões secretamente obscenas, comprou para ele. Elas são azul escuro e suas costuras apertam as coxas de Yuuri, houve uma vez em que ele derrubou alguma coisa, se agachou para pegá-la e a mulher na barra ao lado dele desmaiou.  
  
Viktor quer que aquelas coxas sejam gravadas em sua lápide como a causa de sua morte. Isso é indigno? Sim. Viktor precisará de dignidade quando estiver morto? Não.  
  
Eles estão comendo no McDonald's, porque é o dia de folga da equipe russa de patinação artística, e é isso que Yuri sempre escolhe quando é a vez dele. Yuuri é um devoto do McDonald's. Enquanto os outros estão alternando entre conversar e rir, e Viktor está tristemente faminto porque ele odeia McDonald's, Yuuri está se empenhando em comer com a mesma  intensidade que ele aplica para fazer o quádruplo Flip, ou chupar o pau de Viktor, ou encontrar cães fofos para acariciar quando eles estão caminhando com Makkachin.  
  
Eles estão sentados em assentos públicos, e as pernas de Yuuri estão esticadas diante de si. Um casal de transeuntes o encara, sussurrando um para o outro. Viktor não pode ouvir o que eles estão dizendo, mas imagina: parece que Yuuri poderia esmagar uma melancia entre suas coxas, e os transeuntes adorariam rastejar entre suas pernas para serem arruinados por elas.  
  
Viktor desliza seu braço sobre o ombro de Yuuri e o aperta.  
  
“Você quer uma?” Yuuri pergunta oferecendo uma de suas batatas fritas.  
  
No mês passado, Yuri tentou roubar uma batata frita e Yuuri afastou sua mão com um tapa sem nem  olhar.  
  
Viktor não gosta de batatas fritas. Mas ele abre a boca e deixa Yuuri colocar uma.  
  
Quando eles passam pelos murmurantes incômodos no caminho de volta para o rinque, Viktor lhes dá uma piscadinha. Quase compensa ter que comer uma batata frita. Elas realmente levam nove anos para serem digeridas? Deus, Viktor espera que não.

* * *

Evidência B: Na primeira vez que Viktor viu a bunda de Yuuri, ele surtou. Verdade seja dita, Yuuri estava agarrando-o com determinação bêbada no momento, insistindo que Viktor fosse seu técnico, as calças caindo, e imediatamente após isso ele tirou a maioria de suas roupas e começou a fazer pole dance.  
  
De qualquer maneira, mesmo depois de meses mergulhando juntos em fontes termais e numerosos encontros sexuais reais, às vezes Yuuri se curva e Viktor ainda surta.  
  
Ele realmente não podia culpar as outras pessoas, que não eram acostumadas ao charme de Yuuri, por competirem com ele.  
  
Yuuri gosta de praticar balé no estúdio de Lilia. Ele prefere estar sozinho, mas nem sempre é possível, e então quando ele está com os outros, as regras são simples. (As regras de Lilia sempre são simples; provavelmente para que  ninguém possa contestá-la quando ela sumir com os cadáveres dos rebeldes.) Yuuri pode fazer o que quiser enquanto ele for produtivo, enquanto ele ficar quieto, e enquanto ele aguentar ser usado com boa graça como um exemplo durante as aulas dela.  
  
Se fosse outra pessoa, os alunos de Lilia iriam nutrir algum ressentimento por ele. Mas Yuuri…  
  
“Eu não sei como eu deveria me focar em alguma coisa enquanto Katsuki está dançando ali,” um deles sussurra alto demais. Eles ainda não perceberam Viktor. “Vocês viram ele tocando os dedos dos pés? Ugh.”  
  
“Ugh,” outro concorda.  
  
“Ele é tão... redondo.”  
  
“Firme.”  
  
“Gostoso.”  
  
“Boa tarde!” Viktor diz. “Como vocês estão? Trabalhando duro?”  
  
“Gah,” diz o mais baixo deles.  
  
“Bem, bem. Com licença.” Ele passa pelos rostos surpresos deles (Viktor nem está zangado, ele pegou Yuuri fazendo ioga pelado na semana passada e exibiu exatamente a mesma expressão por milisegundos antes de atacá-lo). Yuuri está concentrado; pela sua postura ereta e seu rosto intenso, ele está escutando a crítica de Lilia.  
  
“Pronto?”  
  
“Sim.” Yuuri faz uma careta, mas deixa Viktor pegar sua mão enquanto eles saem, passando pelas risadinhas do grupo de alunos. “Por que eles continuam rindo de mim? Eu pareço estúpido?”

"Eles estão rindo de mim", Viktor mente amavelmente.

Yuuri parece altamente incrédulo, mas deixa passar.

* * *

Evidência C: Ninguém é imune a Yuuri. Nem mesmo a exposição prolongada a ele parece ajudar nisso.  
  
“Ok,” Yuuko diz. Ela está arrastando as palavras. A vodca faz isso com uma mulher. “Mas você sabia que Yuuri pode — pode seduzir um homem?”  
  
“Sim,” Takeshi diz. Ele dá um tapa na mesa; essa balança preocupantemente. Viktor encolhe os ombros. “Sim, ele seduziu Viktor!”  
  
“Ele é tão forte. Eu gosto.” Yuuko dá um tapinha no bíceps de Takeshi. “Você sabia?”  
  
“Ele é um animal.”  
  
“Eu aposto que ele poderia te conquistar.”  
  
“Eu gostaria que ele pudesse.”  
  
“Sim.”  
  
“Sim.”  
  
Os dois bebem, engasgam, e suspiram. Yuuri está com as trigêmeas na casa deles, então Yuuko e Takeshi podem celebrar seu aniversário em paz em Yu-topia. Viktor não está com ele porque as meninas insistiram que elas queriam apenas Yuuri. O que o deixou com a missão de servir a vodca.  
  
Viktor gosta de escutar as pessoas elogiando o quão incrivelmente gostoso é o homem dele? Sim. É significantemente menos divertido isso vir das bocas de duas das poucas pessoas que Viktor de fato suspeita, em seus dias mais sombrios, de serem ameaças à sua relação? Sim.  
  
Além disso, agora eles estão tentando entender a logística do sexo a três, e Viktor ainda está na sala. Aquilo foi um erro.

* * *

Evidência D: Um dia, a universidade de Yuuri em Detroit envia a ele um inofensivo convite. Yuuri tenta disfarçar isso, e então usa argumentos bem fundamentados do porquê eles não deveriam ir à sua reunião, mas Viktor ganha. Ele quer conhecer todos os amigos de Yuuri da faculdade, ver seus antigos assediadores, e adivinhar quantos deles foram apaixonados por Yuuri.  
  
“Você quer que eu o quê?”  
  
“Chegue um pouco atrasado.”  
  
“… por quê?”  
  
“Bem…” Yuuri suspira profundamente. “É mais dramático dessa forma.”  
  
“Yuuri,” Viktor diz, deliciado além da imaginação, “você está me exibindo?”  
  
“Olha, apenas diga que vai fazer isso.”  
  
“Eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse,” Viktor diz. “É claro que eu farei isso. Vou colocar mais maquiagem.”  
  
“Isso não é realmente — certo. Até mais.”  
  
Viktor aplica outra camada de rímel, e em seguida retoca a maquiagem para dar mais brilho a seu rosto.  
  
Ele precisa admitir que não tem certeza do porquê Yuuri está tão nervoso para fazer uma boa impressão em sua reunião. Talvez exista alguém que ele quer impressionar? Aquele pensamento inspira um pouco de ciúme, mas Viktor diz a si mesmo que é o contrário. Quem Yuuri gostaria de impressionar mais que o próprio Viktor?  
  
Ele dá a Yuuri meia hora antes de pegar um táxi e segui-lo.  
  
A reunião está acontecendo em um ginásio. Há uma mesa à frente para entrar — Viktor aceita mais de um adesivo, mas se desespera por ter que colocá-lo em seu terno de boa qualidade — e com as pessoas à sua volta andando em pequenos grupos. Yuuri não é visível a princípio; Viktor percebe depois de um momento que isso é exatamente porque seu corpo está sendo bloqueado por um homem muito maior.  
  
Aquela é a deixa de Viktor.  
  
“Oh meu deus, alguém pare Chad.”  
  
“Aquele é Katsuki? Droga.” Alguém assobia. “Ele é demais para Chad.”  
  
“Provavelmente ele se arrepende de chamá-lo de Gordo Katsuki por um semestre inteiro.”  
  
“Com licença,” Viktor diz. “Quem é aquele?”  
  
“Yuuri Katsuki, galã da turma. Você não se lembra dele? Deus, ele era tragicamente tão indisponível. Passava todo seu tempo obcecado com um patinador e estudando. Chad tentou dar em cima dele, e quando isso não funcionou, ele pensou que o desprezo funcionaria. Não funcionou. Você não se lembra de nada disso?” A mulher lhe dá uma careta. “Espera, você estava mesmo aqui?”  
  
“Ah, isso explica tudo. Eu acho melhor ir resgatá-lo.”  
  
Chad dos apelidos grosseiros está pairando sobre Yuuri, que estremece com o volume de sua voz. Yuuri está vestindo cinza com uma gravata que Viktor lhe comprou, e um prato cheio de comida em suas mãos. Parece que uma interrupção dramática é exatamente o que ele precisa.  
  
“Yuuri!” Viktor se pendura sobre Yuuri afetuosamente. “Aí está você.”  
  
“Vitya,” Yuuri diz. Ele parece contente. “Este é, uh... Vlad?”  
  
“Chad.”  
  
“Certo. Esse é meu—”  
  
“Eu sou o marido troféu de Yuuri.”  
  
“Viktor!”  
  
“Futuro marido troféu.”  
  
“Pare de dizer isso a todo mundo,” Yuuri sibila. “As pessoas vão pensar que você é uma noiva por encomenda que eu comprei na internet.”  
  
“Oh, por favor, como se você não tivesse tido exatamente essa fantasia.”  
  
Enquanto Yuuri balbucia, Viktor sorri para Chad, que parece impressionado. Ótimo. Ele deveria saber que Yuuri é muita areia para o caminhão dele. Como ele se atreve a chamar Yuuri de gordo? Yuuri é perfeito. O melhor.  
  
“Me desculpe, e você é…?”  
  
“Chad Gaston. Eu sou um jogador de lacrosse. Vocês devem ter ouvido falar de mim, estou prestes a ficar famoso.”  
  
“Oh, uau.”  
  
“O que vocês fazem?”  
  
“Viktor e eu somos patinadores artísticos competitivos,” Yuuri diz. “Vitya, coma isso aqui.” Ele empurra o prato a Viktor.  
  
Viktor comete o erro de colocar na boca uma tortinha enquanto Chad e Yuuri estão conversando. Aquilo é seco, farelento e tem um fraco gosto de vinagre.  
  
“Yuuri, por que você me fez comer isso?”  
  
“Você é tão esnobe,” Yuuri diz com carinho. Ele toma o prato para si novamente e passa o seu champanhe a Victor.  
  
“Eu não ganhei duas medalhas de ouro olímpicas pra ter que comer isso.”  
  
Chad engasga. Viktor inclina presunçosamente sua cabeça contra Yuuri, e sente o braço dele apertá-lo ao redor de sua cintura. As pessoas os observando estão todas cobrindo suas bocas para esconder suas risadas. Viktor quase se sente mal por Chad. Não, espere, ele não sente.  
  
O champanhe, pelo menos, serve para alguma coisa.  
  
“De qualquer forma, foi bom te conhecer, Charlie,” Viktor diz, “mas Yuuri prometeu me apresentar a todos os amigos dele…?”  
  
“Sim, é claro,” Yuuri diz. Ele termina de tomar o champanhe num único gole, e murmura, “Esta foi uma má ideia.”  
  
“Por quê?”  
  
“Eles vão pensar que estou me gabando!”  
  
“Por que você não se gabaria? Acredite, eu faço isso em cada oportunidade.”  
  
“… certo.” Yuuri joga fora o prato de comida terrível. “Vamos, eu quero que você conheça o imbecil de cálculo…”  
  
Viktor avista o dito imbecil, percebe que ele está olhando para Yuuri com um olhar desejoso, e sorri. Realmente, Yuuri é completamente distraído, não é? Tudo bem. _Isso é mais por mim_ , ele pensa, e deixa Yuuri apresentá-lo à próxima vítima deles.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finais:**  
>  Eu me desculpo por NADA.
> 
>  **Notas da Tradutora:**  
>  Parabéns pra você Ju, ganhou uma tradução exclusiva. Quero desconto na betagem do TCC, viu? ;)


End file.
